warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pebble Heart
|pastaffie=Tall Shadow's Camp |death=Carrionplace disease |namest=Kit: Rogue: Warrior: Medicine Cat: |namesl=Pebble Heart Pebble Heart Pebbleheart Pebbleheart |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Sister: Foster Father: |familyl=Turtle Tail Tom Owl Eyes Sparrow Fur Graywing |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Secrets of the Clans, ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks=''None''}} Pebbleheart is a dark gray tabby tom with soft fur, a white mark on his chest, and amber eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Thunder Rising :Pebble Heart is born to Tom and Turtle Tail along with his siblings Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes. :Gray Wing feels the same connection with the kits as he did with Fluttering Bird and Jagged Peak, and thinks of them as perfect. Gray Wing then remarks that along with Pebble Heart’s siblings, were fighters. When looking at Turtle Tail's kits, Pebble Heart’s fur is said to have dried and fluffed out, the difference between his siblings is he has a gray tabby pelt with a splotch of white fur on his chest. When his sister was settled back in, it was said he snuggled closer with his brother. :A moon later, Pebble Heart and his siblings tumble from their sleeping tunnel, and play with Jagged Peak. It is said that they are growing strong and active, and Turtle Tail keeps an eye on them. Turtle Tail then informs him of the names of her kits, and mentions that the tabby tom’s name is Pebble Heart, because of the white mark on his chest. The kit informed Gray Wing that they like having names, giving an excited bounce. As they go out, they charge up the slope, and halt up in amazement as they see the moor. Pebble Heart exclaims it’s huge and he never knew the world was so big. :Pebble Heart and his siblings then run excitedly throughout the moor, chasing butterflies, and batting beetles in the grass. When Bumble asks to join the group, the kits, who listen with wide eyes, begin bouncing up and down with excitement. Pebble Heart, tells Bumble to live with them, but Turtle Tail tells them to hush. Turtle Tail later sweeps her tail to gather her kits for a nap. :When Gray Wing wakes up from sleeping, he sees Rainswept Flower with Sparrow Fur, Owl Eyes, and Pebble Heart standing around the dip's edge in a half circle, and gaze down at him, fur buffeted by brisk wind. Sparrow Fur asks something before the three kits then let out excited squeaks, launching themselves into the dip, and scramble and bury themselves into Gray Wing and Turtle Tail. Afterwards, Pebble Heart and his siblings play at the bottom of their hollow, and they squeal in excitement as they leap on top of one another, and roll around in debris. :Pebble Heart was targeted by Owl Eyes for their fox game. Pebble Heart shrieked but he dived to one side as Owl Eyes leaped at him. He landed on his back waving his paws in the air. :Gray Wing suddenly collapsed and Pebble Heart and his siblings crowd around him, eyes huge and anxious, and their bodies make it harder for Gray Wing to breathe. However, he decides not to bat them out of the way, and Turtle Tail informs them to get back, thrusting the kits back gently. Pebble Heart pokes her nose in Turtle Tail’s side and commented he thinks Gray Wing needs coltsfoot for his breathing. He asked if he could go and see if Cloud Spots has some. Turtle Tail was puzzled and asked how he knew about coltsfoot. Pebble Heart replied that Dappled Pelt told him. Turtle Tail nodded and instantly Pebble Heart sped off. Pebble Heart came back in time to hear his mother’s words. He let the leaves in his jaws fall and hurled himself at his mother, wriggling in a bundled delight. He commented that is the best thing his heard ever. Now they really know they belong. Cloud Spots then gestures the kits from Gray Wing, and Turtle Tail gathers and herds them up. Once Cloud Spots and Gray Wing are left alone, the former notes that it wasn't merely the kits who needed him. :Suddenly, Pebble Heart returned, begging to help treat Gray Wing. Cloud Spots accepted and instructed Pebble Heart to chew up the coltsfoot leaves and dribble the juice into Gray Wing’s mouth. Pebble Heart obeyed eagerly, chomping the leaves and letting the juice trickle into Gray Wing’s gaping jaws. :The next day, Turtle Tail sleeps with her kits, and they sprawl over their mother's body. As Gray Wing goes out to hunt for Turtle Tail, he realizes that if he had not left the mountains, he would not have become the father of Pebble Heart and his siblings, and if the cold season is easy as the last, Pebble Heart and his siblings would grow up strong and healthy. However, the kits scamper up to him, and Gray Wing declines. Pebble Heart promised they would be good. :Gray Wing informs the kits that they would cold, but to stay close together and with him, and to do what he says. Pebble Heart and his siblings then nod vigorously, and follow Gray wing in the moor, excitement showing merely in their whisker twitches and eyes. Once Gray Wing locates a hare, he informs the kits to look at it, and they stare in his tail's direction. Pebble Heart points out it was a kit, and Sparrow Fur inquires if its parents would be bothered if it didn't come home. Gray Wing explains to the kits that they needed to hunt to survive, recalling Fluttering Bird's death. Pebble Heart and his siblings then share uncertain glances, before Gray Wing shows them how to hunt. :He inquires to the kits why it was considered good for the breeze to blow their way, and Sparrow Fur responds for them. However, once Gray Wing successfully does hunt the hare, his lungs act up, and the kits gather around him, letting out anxious squeaks, and their bodies press against him. One of them inquires if he was ill once more, and another yowls with pain. Gray Wing apologizes, and the kits look at each other. Pebble Heart came scampering up and asked to listen to Gray Wing’s chest. He listened and told Gray Wing that it’s not too bad and he brought a juniper berry to help. Gray Wing was surprised it helped, and asked how he knew it would. Pebble Heart told him he just worked it out himself. Gray Wing said he hoped he doesn’t start eating random stuff to see what it does. Pebble Heart exclaims he doesn’t, he listens to Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots so he knows which herbs are good and which herbs are dangerous. Gray Wing noted that there is something special about Pebble Heart, with his knowledge of herbs for a kit so young. Gray Wing asked if Pebble Heart has dreams, but Pebble Heart said no, guiltily, giving away he was lying. Pebble Heart and his siblings then assisted Gray Wing in carrying the hare to back to camp, and once they arrive, Gray Wing remarks to Turtle Tail that her kits did well on their first hunt. :Turtle Tail orders her kits to carry the hare to the centre of camp, and Jagged Peak offers to assist them. Sparrow Fur and her siblings then drag the hare away, and Turtle Tail notes that Gray Wing couldn't teach his kits - or good as his own - to hunt without a problem, and inquires why he pushed him aside. Once Gray Wing explains, Turtle Tail replies that she didn't want to hear about him pushing the kits away. After Gray Wing has finished the meeting, Pebble Heart scampered up to his nest and asked if he was okay. Turtle Tail commented that Pebble Heart has been keeping an eye on Gray Wing. Gray Wing said that’s good. :Gray Wing was awake to see Pebble Heart was sleeping on his side, his body twitching and his paws working as if he was running in his sleep. Pebble Heart suddenly exploded into movement, leaping to his paws, his eyes wide and staring. He turned to Gray Wing with a hiss, but was quickly calmed. Gray Wing asked if he has had the dream before. Pebble Heart’s answer was to curl into a small ball, trembling as he pressing himself against Gray Wing’s side. Pebble Heart told Gray Wing he was having dreams for a while now, and he knows his siblings haven’t had any dreams. He asked if he was being a mouse-brain. Gray Wing urged him to tell about the dreams. Pebble Heart describes he was walking down a long, dark tunnel. There was a glittering light at the end, as if a star was shining underground. He told Gray Wing it was exciting, he wanted to go to the end of the tunnel where the light was. He found it weird. He couldn’t see any other cats but felt like they were trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He thought that he would understand if he reaches the star thing, but wakes up before he could reach it. Pebble Heart is reassured that he is not the only one who has dreams, and is reminded of Stoneteller in the mountains. :Pebble Heart described the dream he had that night. There was a big fight. Cats were screeching and clawing each other. He thinks Clear Sky was there. He added he has dreamed of it before. Gray Wing was suddenly interrupted by a grief stricken yowl. Pebble Heart scampered after Gray Wing to find Moon Shadow dead. Gray Wing informs the kits that Jagged Peak would look after them for the time being. Once he leads the kits to Jagged Peak, they bounce around them as he leads them across the camp. :Once he returns, Owl Eyes is said to go missing, and Jagged Peak explains that he was helping Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart when he had left. Gray Wing informs him that he had to watch all three kits, and the kits stand close together tail-lengths down the slope, eyes wide and frightened. Gray Wing inquires if the kits knew about his disappearance, Pebble Heart shook his head. Once Owl Eyes is found, Sparrow Fur and Pebble Heart rush up to their sibling, burying their noses in his fur. Pebble Heart gave Owl Eyes’ wound a clean and explained that Cloud Spots told him to keep wounds clean will help stop an infection. :Later, Pebble Heart poked Gray Wing and pressed against his side, explaining he had a dream. He explained there’s something bad at the edge of the forest, something very bad. He thinks some cat ought to go and look. Gray Wing wasn’t sure to ask a cat to investigate. He was asking did you see anything before Wind Runner raced into the hollow. Pebble Heart drew back to let Tall Shadow and Gray Wing talk in private. :After Wind Runner announced what Clear Sky has done to Misty and her kits, Gray Wing turned to Pebble Heart and asked if this is what the dream is about. Pebble Heart responded no. His not sure, but he doesn’t think the bad thing has happened yet. :When Gray Wing was heading to the forest to confront Clear Sky, Gray Wing realised he trusts Pebble Heart, and he is going to be an extraordinary cat. The First Battle :When Gray Wing is talking to Stoneteller, he thinks of Pebble Heart and his siblings sleeping next to him, and his love for them. :During the discussion of whether the moor cats should attack first or not, he and his siblings are playing on the edge of the clearing. He tells his sister that there wasn't enough room to play Jump the Bird. He joins his siblings in the brambles when Gray Wing tells them to stay out of the way. When Thunder returns to the moor camp, he and his littermates surround him and start asking the young tom lots of questions. :As Gray Wing hops on the rock to speak, he runs to his mother's side, and when she tells them to go play, he walks off, paws dragging. :Later, Turtle Tail offers him prey, but he only takes a little. He, Sparrow Fur, Owl Eyes, Turtle Tail, and Gray Wing all curl up in their nest to sleep. Later that night, Gray Wing is suddenly woken by Pebble Heart's cries and struggling in his sleep. He realizes the young kit is having a dream and comforts him. When he wakes up, Pebble Heart tells Gray Wing that there was so much blood and that kin weren't supposed to fight. He also tells Gray Wing that he and Turtle Tail were gone in his dream. He and his siblings were all alone. Gray Wing continues to reassure him, saying that he will always be close. :The next day, Thunder is checking in on Frost when Pebble Heart comes into the den. He discusses what herbs Cloud Spots was giving the injured tom, surprising Thunder with his knowledge of herbs. :Thunder and Jagged Peak have an argument and Jagged Peak points out Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes chasing after Pebble Heart, saying they belonged on the moor. :When Wind Runner and Gorse Fur tell Gray Wing they were expecting kits, he thinks of Pebble Heart and his brother and sister. As he jumps onto the rock to announce this news, he spots Pebble Heart with Turtle Tail and her other kits on the clearing. :That night, Gray Wing is woken by a soft murmuring and gets up to investigate. Pebble Heart wakes up and mews a Gray Wing's name, but the dark gray tom assures him that he would be back soon. :The next day, after Thunder talks to Clear Sky, he runs across Pebble Heart's father, Tom, and he asks how the kits and Turtle Tail were. When Thunder tells Gray Wing about his meeting with the kittypet, Gray Wing hears Pebble Heart asking Cloud Spots lots of questions under the gorse and his siblings playing in the grass, and he decides that they would never meet their father. :After getting a nick on the ear and some other injuries in a scuffle with the moor cats, Tom asks where his kits were. Gray Wing accidentally gives away their location in the hollow. Turtle Tail tries to cover him, but when Tom asks if they would like to meet him, she gives away how much she truly loved them. :He and his siblings blink sleepily when Turtle Tail and the other adult cats rush around during Wind Runner's kitting. He agrees to help keep an eye on Gray Wing because of his wheezing fits while the others check on Wind Runner. After the kitting, Turtle Tail suddenly pricks her ears, saying she couldn't hear a Pebble Heart and her other kits. The whole camp begins looking for them. :Clear Sky comes across Tom and the kits and notices that the tabby tom, Pebble Heart, looked as if he was observant and inquisitive. When asked by Thunder and Lightning Tail, he denies ever seeing them, and the two continue to search for them. :When they find Tom, Thunder hears Pebble Heart tell Tom that Turtle Tail would be worried of they didn't go back soon. Tom tells them to hide when he hears his housefolk coming, and Pebble Heart hides behind a pile of clutter. After it leaves, he asks why a Twoleg had come into the small den, and Tom replies that it gives them food. He asks where Turtle Tail was if the den would be their new home, and Tom snaps that they didn't need her. He also mews that they were tracking rabbits on the moor, and becomes frightened when Tom asks if he knew if a fox had been tracking them. :Thunder tells Pebble Heart how if he stays, that Cloud Spots will miss him greatly. He replies that he still had so much to learn. As Lightning Tail lets one of Tom's Twolegs pet him, Pebble Heart watches, horrified. When Thunder tells him that as a kittypet, Pebble Heart would have to do the same, he backs away and says he wouldn't ever. After Tom begins to get jealous of Lightning Tail receiving attention from his housefolk, Pebble Heart wonders if he wouldn't want to share with his kits either. :Thunder convinces the kits to go back to the moor with River Ripple after assuring Pebble Heart that he would be coming shortly. He tells his siblings to hurry up so they could see their mother after Thunder and Lightning Tail catch up with them. He and his siblings race into the camp, calling for Turtle Tail. When they find out she died, Pebble Heart realizes that she was never coming home. He joins his brother and sister, curling up at Gray Wing's belly, but before drifting to sleep, tells Gray Wing that they belonged on the moor in a tone of absolute certainty. :The next morning, when they bury Emberkit, he backs away from the grave and gathers some burnet leaves to give him strength for his journey. Gorse Fur thanks him. :Pebble Heart watches Gray Wing pace in the clearing with a solemn gaze. Before he leaves, Gray Wing says goodbye to the kits, and Pebble Heart tells him to be careful, as danger lay in the hollow. Thunder asks what he meant, but Gray Wing tells him doesn't know. When Thunder presses him, he tells Thunder that Pebble Heart has special dreams, and saw death before Turtle Tail died. The Blazing Star : A Forest Divided : In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans :Pebbleheart is an ancient ShadowClan warrior. :Pebbleheart is chosen to be ShadowClan's first medicine cat. When StarClan tells Mothflight who the medicine cats of the four Clans are to be, he snarls in his sleep when one of the StarClan warriors prods him to wake up in his dream. :He is described as selfless, caring, and desperate to help his Clanmates with any problems they might have or struggle to deal with. He also weakens himself by working tirelessly. He discovers that the rats living in the Carrionplace are sources of infection. Ironically, he is infected by one of the rats, which is the cause of his death. The Ultimate Guide :Pebble Heart is mentioned very briefly on Storm and Turtle Tail's page, where it is said that Gray Wing had become the father to him and his brother, Owl Eyes, and his sister, Sparrow Fur after his mother returned. He is again referred to on Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots' page. Cloud Spots had formed a close bond with Pebble Heart, who became ShadowClan's first medicine cat, and trained him in herbs. :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Moth Flight’s page that Mothflight received a vision that she will become the first medicine cat of WindClan, and also had a vision of the medicine cats of the other clans. Trivia *He is mistakenly called a brown tabby tom throughout ''The First Battle. *He is accidentally called Pebble Eyes in The First Battle. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Turtle Tail: Father: :Tom: Foster Father: :Graywing: Sister: :Sparrow Fur: Brother: :Owl Eyes: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Medicine Cats Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males